


Family (Boy)Friends

by buthecatwastillalive



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I wrote this like 7 months ago, Kleinsen, M/M, partial canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buthecatwastillalive/pseuds/buthecatwastillalive
Summary: Evan musters up the courage to come out to Jared/kiss him and the two get shipped together by Jared's mom and Heidi.





	Family (Boy)Friends

Author's note:  
This is your last chance to back out, bud  
No? Well, I warned you  
  
  
  
  
_Dear Evan Hansen, _

_ Today is going to be a day. Not good, not bad, just a day. Because today you're going to come out to your one and only friend. Er.."Family Friend." Sorry, there's a difference. Yes, today you're going to come out to your insanely cool family friend, Jared Kleinman. He'll probably laugh in your face, but you've got to try. Ignore his snide remarks. Just come out and say it. _

_ All you have to say is three simple words. _

_ Those three simple words will change your life, even change the way Jared looks at you. _

_ All you have to say is- _

** _BAM!_ **

"What the hell are you doing?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Evan exclaimed as Jared, speak of the devil, burst in, chucking a bar of soap at him. "Get your ass up, we have brunch, remember?!"

Evan flinched as the bar of soap bounced off his skull, and then cringed as he collected the memory of his mom asking him about having brunch with Jared's family. He'd completely flaked and forgotten it was today. "I, er, yeah. I totally remember." Evan stammered, sitting up all the way and ignoring the fact he was still clearly in his Harry Potter pajamas. He reached to close his laptop, but Jared was quick as a bolt, snatching it up and looking at the screen.

_ oh, _ [ _ shitOh _ ](http://shit.oh/) [ _ shitOh _ ](http://shit.oh/) [ _ shitNoNoNo _ ](http://shit.nonono/) _ ! _

Evan's mind was racing as he anxiously watched Jared for any response, his hands sweating a thousand times worse than usual. He wiped them on his shirt quickly.

_ He's gonna know,he's gonna know,he's gonna _ [ _ know.He _ ](http://know.he/) _ can't know!Not this way! _

Jared stood there, letting his eyes travel across the screen and taking in every word, his face contorting from confused to a little weirded out to pure amusement as he burst out laughing. "What the hell is this?"

_ ohNoOhNoOhNo he needs and deserves an _ [ _ explanation.Here _ ](http://explanation.here/) _ we go-- _

"It's a-a therapy assignment. D-Dr. Sherman has m-me--"

"You're telling me that, that your therapist.." Jared snickered, wiping tears from his eyes."Has you read Drarry fanfiction on Wattpad? Man, that's l o w. Even for you."

Evan was confused. Drarry fanfiction on Wattpad? But--

** _O H N O_ **

** _anxiety increasing_ **

_ but at the same time, relief? _

He immediately stood to snatch the laptop from Jared, blushing furiously. "No, that wasn't the assignment. I-I--"

"You thought I had found something else?" Jared spoke softly, looking at the other as he hastily put his laptop away, nodding and wiping his sweaty hands.

"Y-yeah..You see, he has me write these letters to myself. Something about boosting my confidence? They're supposed to help me out a little. And they're important to him and my mom. I don't know. It's pretty stupid." Evan replied, scowling to himself for rambling as he hurriedly changed out of his pajamas and into something presentable enough for IHOP.

"Anyway, I was n-nervous because today's letter-- hell, it's not even finished, you interrupted me-- but anyway, t-today's letter was something big I'm about to hopefully d-do soon. Something I've been w-wanting and needing to do. For a-awhile."

"And...?" Jared inquired, looking at Evan questioningly as he straightened his hair.

"And it sort of involves you." Evan exhaled, turning to face Jared and hoping that he would guess so he wouldn't have to stumble with his words.

Jared laughed, looking at Evan with a joking grin. "What, are you, like, gay? First you were an acorn, for the tree thing, and now you're gay? You're a gay acorn? A gay acorn, that's especially gay for me?" He asked, snickering.

Evan swallowed thickly, looking away. "Y-yeah, actually. I-I am.." He said quietly, knowing Jared had most likely leaned in closer to hear him better and trying to gather up the balls to take the opportunity that taunted him in his mind as it was there for the taking.

"Which is why, when I do this next thing, you're not a-allowed to freak out, because I'm w-warning you now." Evan exhaled, turning his head to look at Jared, who shrugged. "Okay?" Evan frowned. "I'm serious. " Jared nodded. "Okay." Evan exhaled again before leaning toward Jared to meet his lips with his own.

Jared made a small noise of surprise-- something like m͟͟p͟͟h͟͟ in the back of his throat-- before he reached up to caress Evan's face in his hands, kissing back with a tilt of his head before breaking away, confused.

"Did we.. Did we really just do that?" Jared asked, a little in awe. Evan nodded, looking at Jared nervously. "Y-yeah, I think we did.."

Jared laughed, not at all mockingly, though. It was a pure laugh, one of relief and disbelief. "Hansen, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." He said before leaning to kiss Evan softly. After a moment, they were interrupted by Heidi calling up for them to hurry up already so they could leave. The two exchanged a look before laughing and heading downstairs, unknowingly intertwining their fingers together as they walked to go out to the car.

_ "Remember to tell your mom I was nice to you so my mom will keep paying for my car insurance." _

Jared mumbled next to Evan's ear, causing him to laugh out loud. A real laugh, and not some forced one. Evan was surprised. That they could still act like this. That Jared would keep up this act especially. Because, when it came down to it, they always returned to their old ways, but with a slight change. No longer were they just family friends, but they were family b͟o͟y͟friends. Or was Jared going to pretend this entire thing between them wasn't real in public and just pretend that they were just two guys that mutually coexisted on the same planet, in the same country, in the same state, in the same city, in the same neighborhood? Luckily, Evan was saved from his jumbled mind when Jared stooped to whisper in his ear.

_ "Relax, I can feel the tension bouncing off of you like echolocation." _

Jared laughed. Evan looked up at him with a small smile, his cheeks pink. "You say the dumbest shit, Kleinman." Jared chuckled. "I know, Acorn Boy." He replied, giving his hand a light squeeze.

At the IHOP, Jared broke away from Evan to walk in with his mom and get a table while Evan stayed behind to get a mini pep talk from his mom about how he'd barely have to talk and to tell her what he'd want so she could order it for him. Evan just smiled and nodded, sighing quietly. "You know, Mom? I think I might be okay for today. I'm feeling pretty good."

Heidi clapped her hands excitedly, grinning at Evan. "Really? Oh, honey, that's wonderful!" She gushed before giving him a knowing look. "Is this about you and Jared..? Is that why..?"

Evan felt his face heat up, positive he was as bright as a tomato. "Well..."

_ "I knew it! I had a feeling, you know?! And I noticed you two holding hands and how flushed you both were when you came downstairs and-- wait." _

Heidi froze, giving him a pointed look. "You two weren't.." Evan quickly shook his head. "No! Oh, God, no. Mom!!" Heidi shrugged, smiling. "Just looking out for you. Just, try to keep it at least PG-13, and if that's impossible, use a condom. I know dudes can't get pregnant, but you don't want to catch any STDs. Okay?" Evan was beet red, obviously uncomfortable having this conversation with his mother, but nodded. "Okay." He swallowed. Was Jared getting the same talk? Probably not, since he claimed to have slept with that one model.. But still.

"Promise? Evan, please promise me you'll use protection, or that you'll have Jared use protection. I don't really know how gay sex works, and I definitely don't want to know if you're a bottom or a top of whatever the hell. Just promise me."

"Yes! I p-promise you! Now, c-can we stop talking a-about my s-sex life and go e-eat some p-pancakes, please?" Evan begged, almost on the brink of complete and utter embarrassment.

Heidi gave a small nod before watching her son rush into the IHOP, most likely avoiding any more mentions of condoms and whatnot. She chuckled, pulling out her phone to text Jared's mom.

_ 'It's official- straight from the teen's mouth-- they're gay!! Otp!! Well, I'm pretty sure Evan's a distinguished bisexual, with Jared as the disaster pan, but they're still gay!! I'm so happy for them. _ _ ' _

A moment later, her phone chimed.

_ 'Yes! I love them to bits and they're so adorable. Right now they're blushing at each other. Is it too early to start planning their wedding?🤔' _

Heidi grinned.

_ 'Never. I'm sure Evan will tell me Jared's been nice to him so Jared will be able to talk you into helping him buy the engagement ring _ _ But I'll happily partake as well!!' _

_ [Evan]: You two realize you've been in the group chat this entire time, right?? _

_ [Jared]: I wish they weren't. _ _ Ugh, they ship us. Oh, well, love you, Ev. _

_ [Evan]: you realize you said that in the group chat, right?🙃 _

_ [Jared]: Absolutely _

_ [Evan]: You could've said that in person. We're alone and they're outside- wait, no, they're racing each other. Well, love you too, Jare _

**Author's Note:**

> How stupid am I omg Cynthia isn't even in this


End file.
